Albedo
Albedo is a red-pupiled, white/silver-haired clone of Benjamin Tennyson, although he was originally a Galvan. Appearance Albedo, being a clone of Ben, looks exactly like him and wears the same clothing. After his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse of energy damaging his form, turning his hair white, his eyes red and changing the colors of his jacket to a photo negative of Ben's, making his hair and pupils red and his jacket red and black. History Albedo was originally a brillant Galvan, working as Azmuth's assistant. At one point, he asked the latter to create him an Omnitrix of his own, as he didn't trust Ben to be in charge with protecting all the Universe. When Azmuth refused, stating there could have only one Omnitrix, Albedo built his own version of the device and set it so it would match Ben's. However, as Ben's DNA was the default, this caused him to be turned into a clone of Ben, with the same habits (including his craving for Chilli Fries, which became a running gag in the series). Disgusted by what he had become, Albedo came to Earth in Good Copy, Bad Copy, intenting to find Ben in order to take his Omnitrix and use it to turn himself back to his original form. While looking for Ben, he savagely attacked the Forever Knights in order to get information, causing Gwen and Kevin to believe Ben was going on a mission without them. When the two Ben finally met, Albedo attempted to convince Ben to give him the Omnitrix, pretending to be the true creator of the Omnitrix and accusing Azmuth of being a liar. Ben didn't trusted him however, and Albedo ended up attacking him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After fighting with Ben twice, their Omnitrixes started fusing with each other, they sent out energy pulses which damaged his human form, giving him reversed colors. It also caused a massive energy pulse who almost blew up the galaxy, but was prevented when they eventually separated their Omnitrix. After this, Azmuth arrived and punished Albedo by breaking his fake Omnitrix and sending him in Plumbers' jail, still stuck in his human form. Albedo escaped from prison in The Final Battle: Part 1, where he stole and complete the Ultimatrix for himself. This still proved to not be enough to turn him back into Galvan since the Ultimatrix's aliens are still linked with Ben's Omnitrix's database, therefore Grey Matter not available as well. He agreed to form an alliance with Vilgax against Ben. Though the alliance is a success, Vilgax eventually betrayed him and made him prisoner. Later, when Ben gets onboard Vilgax's ship, Albedo was forced to give up the Ultimatrix to him by activating it's self-destruct mode. He was not seen in the episode after that, though he most likely escaped before the ship crashed in the ocean. Personality Albedo is portrayed as an rude, arrogant and ambitious person, naughty and unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he has the right to wield such a power. He bears animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as denying him the credit of the creation of the Omnitrix. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he eats chili fries (even though he never really wanted and/or liked them), he scratches himself in places he suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. Possibly as a reference, Albedo is a word that means "whitening". When his human body is genetically damaged from the bio-energy feedback, his appearance changes in color to easier tell him apart from the real Ben which gives him a red jacket with an inverted black and white accent, red eyes, and white hair, hence his name Albedo. Powers and abilites In all his appareances so far, Albedo used a copy of the Omnitrix who gave him alien shape-shifting abilites similar to Ben's. He originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's alien forms. The Omnitrix was of low quality, however, and as a side effect caused him to be turned into a clone of Ben. This Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. In The Final Battle, Albedo used the Ultimatrix, a new enhanced version of the Omnitrix created by Azmuth and completed by himself. In addition to give him the ability to turn into aliens, he could make them "evolve" into "Ultimate" form, turning them into upgraded version of themselves. The Ultimatrix was later taken from him by Ben. In addition to his Omnitrix, Albedo is hightly intelligent, "very smart even for a Galvan" according to Dwayne McDuffie, and has strong knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmtuh assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix who, other than turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully repair the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's bracelet. It was also confirmed he was the one who created the fonction of the Ultimatrix who make the aliens able to turn Ultimate. Aliens These were the aliens that he had on his knock off Omnitrix: *Humongousaur *Big Chill *Jetray *Goop *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Alien X *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Swampfire These are the aliens he had on the Ultimatrix: *Big Chill *Swampfire *Brainstorm *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Humongousaur *Echo Echo *Alien X *Goop *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Rath *Chromastone *Way Big *Upchuck *Cannonbolt Vilgax Attacks Albedo appears in the videogame Vilgax Attacks. He appears as a boss in the level Morotesi (Chromastone's homeplanet). Also, if you look carefully at Albedo's Omnitrix, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. In the DS version, after you defeat him, he attempts to use Alien X, but this freezes him. After you have beaten the game there is a cut scene where he is attempting to leave Alien X while Bellicus and Serena bring up an old arguement. Once you beat him on Hero Mode he becomes a playable character (NOTE his eyes and omnitrix are green) Trivia * Unlike Ben, he does not say the name of the alien when he transforms into them. *Just like Ben he craves chilli fries *When lying his left eye twitches, just like Ben. Kevin seems to be the only one to have noticed this. *Photo error: he wears the Omnitrix on his right wrist when he acctually wears it on his left. *In The Final Battle he wears a black shirt, Though the Omnitrixes damaged his form in Good Copy Bad Copy, his black shirt turned into white. *Dwayne revealed that Albedo is an adult ,not a teenager like Ben *He will probably appear in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien if he escaped Vilgax"s ship more about his past will be revealed Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Galvan Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Co-Creators Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Creator